Tyber Zann
Tyber Zann was a human male businessman and crime lord who rose to prominence sometime during the Galactic Civil War and founded his own powerful crime syndicate known as the Zann Consortium. He would wage a personal war against the Galactic Empire as revenge for expelling him from the Imperial Navy. Biography Early life Tyber Zann was born on Anaxes in 9 BBY, and was the son of the apparently infamous Araxas Zann. Zann was also born highly Force Sensitive, but did not know it for quite some time. He first worked in the family firm, Zann Remanufacturing, but became bored and entered into running crooked sabacc games. As his reputation grew, he attracted the notice of rival local crime lords. In order to protect himself, he tried to arm his gang with weapons stolen from his father's warehouses. Zann's father caught him, and as punishment, arranged for him to be enrolled as a cadet in the Academy of Carida. Imperial service One of the most promising students at the Academy, he used his Imperial service to make underworld connections, including notorious gangsters from the Hutt Cartel and graduated at the top of his class. Zann's clever mind would prove far reaching during the Battle of ?, where the Empire would claim a decisive victory. As his missions continued, success would follow Zann and he continually rose through the ranks. Just prior to a promotion, he ran into a smuggling racket that was actually a trap laid by Imperials suspicious of his actions. Fortunately, his associate Urai Fen got word of the trap and warned Zann. He was suspected of weapons theft by Admiral Thrawn, but since there was no concrete evidence to connect him to the crime he was only expelled from the Imperial Navy. Life as a crime lord At some point after his time at the academy, he married Mina Bonteri and together they had a son, Alexander Zann. Personality and traits Tyber Zann was cold, methodical, ambitious, and ruthless, and had an arrogant streak, as evidenced by his steadfast confidence in himself. Zann took great pride in his aristocratic stature, and was a shrewd, opportunistic social climber who liked to be in complete control of things and was quite cunning. For this reason, Zann was very rarely if ever unconditionally loyal to anyone other than himself, which ultimately led to the establishment of the Zann Consortium. Because he didn't want either side to win the war, he often times played both sides to put himself in good standing with people who would help further his goals. Zann was a criminal mastermind, a tactical genius, adept at using most weapons of war and was an inspiring leader to his troops. However, behind his veneer of respectability, he treated many people cruelly. Zann's cruelty was expressed during the Dathomir theft, when his scouts in Alpha Squad were killed by native spores, he expressed no sense of dismay or sadness, but said the ship would be a little bit lighter when they left the planet. He could hold a grudge on people and would not let it go until he made them pay. Zann was also quite confident in his abilities, making his leadership abilities very powerful. In his adolescence, he studied the records of the Imperial/Jedi Temple to not only learn the philosophies and traditions of the Jedi, but also have an understanding of the combat forms of his contemporaries and potential future enemies. Later on, his knowledge was extensive enough that he could identity who a Jedi was trained by. He utilized this to inflict an opponent with fear, which was his most powerful weapon against his enemies. Once in combat, he did not show mercy. Despite these negatives traits, Tyber had a sense of humor, albeit a rather dry, snarky and rude one. Zann also cared greatly for his wife, Mina and his two children, Nicole and Alex. He and Mina were indulgent and protective of their children, though Zann also had high expectations for them, in particular his son. He however cared very little for those who served him as soldiers and would kill those who disobeyed him even if their actions actually gained him something. Powers and abilities Tyber Zann was a practitioner of the dark side of the Force and trained in lightsaber combat. He wielded a lightsaber that appeared to be nothing more than a simple staff, which he used to unnerve his enemies into a false sense of security. Zann wielded the weapon in order to quickly and efficiently end combat with as little effort as was required. This allowed him to skillfully execute any combatant Jedi he encountered. Zann also seemed quite confident in his abilities, making his leadership abilities very powerful. Appearances Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Crime Lords Category:Dark Jedi Category:Pirates Category:Inhabitants of Anaxes Category:Inhabitants of Onderon Category:Zann family Category:Force-sensitives Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Inhabitants of Carida Category:Imperial Navy officers Category:Bonteri family Category:Inquisitors